lightsabersfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is the central character in the Star Wars universe. The original and prequel trilogies follow Anakin's rise as a vessel of The Force, his fall to the dark side, and his ultimate redemption. In the earlier films, Anakin is a Jedi Padawan, and later a Jedi Knight of legend. As revealed in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, he is the alter ego of Sith Lord Darth Vader (David Prowse/James Earl Jones) and the father of Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) and Leia Organa-Solo (Carrie Fisher). Sebastian Shaw portrayed Anakin in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. In the prequel trilogy, he is portrayed by Jake Lloyd in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and by Hayden Christensen in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Stock footage of Christensen appears in the 2004 DVD release of Return of the Jedi, replacing Shaw in the movie's final scene. Development A character named "Anakin Starkiller" appears in an early draft of Star Wars playing a role similar to Luke Skywalker's, as the 16-year-old son of a respected warrior. Depiction Films Return of the Jedi For the remastered DVD version of the final scene of Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Sebastian Shaw's image was digitally replaced with Hayden Christensen's in the character's appearance at the end of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. It is his final appearance within the fictional, narrated chronology. In the film's climactic scene, Emperor Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid) attacks Luke with Force lightning after the young Jedi refuses to turn to the dark side. His son begs for help from his father to break the dark side's hold on Anakin, who then turns on his former master, throwing him down the second Death Star's reactor. In the process, however, he is wounded by Palpatine's lightning, and his breathing apparatus short circuits. Moments from death, Anakin asks his son to remove his breath mask. Looking upon him with his own eyes for the only time, Anakin tells Luke that the good within him had not been destroyed after all. With that, Anakin dies, finally at peace. Luke burns his father's Sith armor in the manner of a Jedi funeral on Endor. That night, as the Rebels celebrate the destruction of the Empire, Luke sees the spirit form of his father, Anakin, reunited with Jedi Masters Yoda (Frank Oz) and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Sir Alec Guinness). The Phantom Menace portrayed 9-year-old Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999).]] In the chronology of Star Wars universe, Anakin first appears in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace as a selfless nine-year-old boy. Anakin and his mother, Shmi (Pernilla August), are slaves in the service of Watto, a junk dealer. As an engineering prodigy, Anakin can build or repair nearly anything, evidenced by the creation of his own protocol droid, C-3PO (Anthony Daniels), and podracer, both from salvaged parts. He is also a remarkable pilot who can "see things before they happen". Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) finds Anakin on the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon is convinced that Skywalker is the "Chosen One", foretold by a Jedi prophecy to bring balance to the Force. Shmi reveals that there was no father. Over the course of the narrative, Qui-Gon goes on to discover that Anakin has the highest known number of midi-chlorians, a measure of a being's potential as a Force-adept. While on Tatooine, Anakin forms a strong bond with Queen Padmé Amidala (Natalie Portman), whom Qui-Gon and his padawan apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor), are guarding. Qui-Gon bets Watto that the boy will win the upcoming podrace. When Anakin pulls off an amazing victory, Watto reluctantly gives over the boy. After winning Anakin's freedom, Qui-Gon is attacked by Sith apprentice Darth Maul (Ray Park) outside of their ship. After a short duel, they escape to Coruscant. However, upon Qui-Gon's arrival, the Jedi Council denies Qui-Gon's request to train Anakin as a Jedi, saying the boy's future is clouded by the fear he exhibits. Ultimately, Anakin helps win the final battle against the corrupt Trade Federation at the film's climax by destroying the Droid Control Ship from within. A dying Qui-Gon, slain by Maul, urges Obi-Wan to train Anakin. With the apparent re-emergence of the Sith, the council decides to train Anakin in the hope that he will fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One. Palpatine, newly elected as the Republic's Chancellor, befriends the boy, promising to watch his career "with great interest." Attack of the Clones (left) as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002)]] In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, set 10 years later, Anakin is 19 years old and Obi-Wan's Padawan learner. He has become an arrogant loner over the years, and has begun chafing against his master's authority. His first official assignment is go with Padmé to Naboo and protect her from assassins who tried to kill her. Anakin has nurtured a powerful attraction for her, even though such attachments are forbidden to Jedi. He confesses his love for her, as well as his distrust of the political process and the need he perceives for there to be one strong leader. While guarding Padmé, Anakin senses that his mother is in danger. Upon returning to Tatooine, he finds his mother in a village of Tusken Raiders, but arrives too late: she has been tortured and beaten beyond help, and she dies in his arms. Seized by a murderous rage, he slaughters the entire village, including women and children. He returns with his mother's body and tearfully confesses to Padmé. Anakin and Padmé then learn that the Confederacy of Independent Systems — a faction trying to secede from the Republic — has taken Obi-Wan prisoner. The two rush to the planet Geonosis to rescue him, but they are also captured. Faced with their impending demise in a gladiatorial arena, they profess their love to one another. Escaping the fray with the help of a cadre of Jedi and the clone army (Temuera Morrison), Anakin and Obi-Wan engage Separatist leader, former Jedi, and Sith Lord Count Dooku (Christopher Lee) in a lightsaber battle. Dooku severs Anakin's right arm, but it is replaced with a mechanical prosthetic. In the film's final scene, he secretly marries Padmé. Revenge of the Sith in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)]] By the time of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Anakin has become a full Jedi Knight and war hero, teamed still with Obi-Wan. While rescuing Palpatine (in the prequel films, the Chancellor of the Republic) from the Separatist leader, General Grievous (Matthew Wood), the pair encounter Dooku. A battle ensues in which Dooku renders Obi-Wan unconscious; once again, Anakin duels the Count alone. Anakin overpowers Dooku and cuts off his hands. He then beheads the helpless Count in cold blood, at Palpatine's urging. He is initially remorseful, but Palpatine reassures him that Dooku was "too dangerous to be kept alive". Upon returning to Coruscant, Padmé tells Anakin that she is pregnant. Shortly afterward, he has a vision of Padmé dying in childbirth. He grows anxious and afraid this vision will come true, as it is similar to the one he had of his mother just before she died. Meanwhile, Anakin becomes increasingly disenchanted with the Jedi. Fearing for Padmé's life, he consults Yoda whose best advice is to "Train yourself to let go of that which you fear to lose". Later, Palpatine makes Anakin his representative on the Jedi Council. The suspicious Council accepts Anakin, but denies him the rank of Master. Fearing that the Chancellor — who has by now become a virtual dictator in the Galactic Senate — wants to control the Jedi, Obi-Wan asks Anakin to spy on Palpatine, whom the younger man regards as a "mentor and a friend". Ultimately, Palpatine reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and that the dark side holds the power to prevent Padmé's death. Distraught and confused, Anakin reports Palpatine to Jedi Master Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson). Despite his orders to remain behind, he soon follows Windu to the chancellor's office to make sure Palpatine is taken alive. Anakin then finds Windu holding his lightsaber on a disarmed Palpatine. Windu declares the Sith Lord under arrest, but Palpatine defiantly unleashes a torrent of Force lightning. The Jedi Master deflects the lightning with his lightsaber back at Palpatine, hideously scarring the Chancellor's face. The attack continues until Palpatine seemingly tires, giving Windu a chance to strike a deathblow. Anakin pleads with Windu to spare Palpatine's life, but Windu refuses, insisting that Palpatine is too dangerous to be kept alive; a similar speech made by Palpatine when Anakin killed Count Dooku. As Windu raises his lightsaber to deliver the final blow, Anakin severs Windu's right hand. Palpatine springs to life, bombarding Windu with Force lightning and hurling him out the window. Anakin, having betrayed his loyalty to the Jedi, pledges himself to the Sith, and Palpatine rechristens him Darth Vader. Vader's first task as a Sith Lord is to kill everyone inside the Jedi Temple, including the youngling children. Vader then travels to Mustafar to assassinate the Separatist leaders. After completing this task, he is met by Padmé who, afraid of what he has become, pleads with him to flee Palpatine's grasp with her. He refuses, saying that the two of them can overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy together. As a horrified Padmé draws back, Obi-Wan, who had hidden himself on Padmé's ship, emerges. Vader accuses Padmé of conspiring against him, and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan and Vader then engage in an intense lightsaber duel over a raging volcano. At the end of the duel, Obi-Wan severs Vader's left arm and both of his legs. As Vader comes into contact with the molten rock, he catches fire and is nearly burned to death. Obi-Wan leaves him to die, taking Anakin's lightsaber and Padme for medical attention. Smoldering from his near-fatal burns, Palpatine comes to Vader's rescue. Palpatine reconstructs his apprentice's ruined body with the cybernetic limbs and suit of black armor first seen in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977). Once Vader regains consciousness, Palpatine tells him that Padmé died as a result of Vader's anger. (She had in fact died in childbirth after delivering Luke and Leia because she had lost the will to live). This revelation breaks what remains of Anakin's spirit, and he screams in torment. He is last seen at Palpatine's side during the construction of the first Death Star. Expanded Universe In the animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars, Anakin (voiced by Mat Lucas) is made a full Jedi Knight despite the Council's reservations. During the next three years of fighting in the Clone Wars, Anakin becomes a legend throughout the galaxy, renowned as "The Hero With No Fear." The final episodes of both Clone Wars seasons depict Anakin dueling Asajj Ventress (Grey DeLisle) and liberating the Nelvaanians. Anakin's adventures in the Clone Wars are also chronicled in the Star Wars: Republic comic series. In the series, Anakin learns to use the Force to choke someone, fights another duel with Ventress (this one leaving him with a scar on his right temple), and commands his first few missions. In the animated film Star Wars: The Clone Wars and the following television series, Anakin (now voiced by Matt Lanter) takes on a padawan learner named Ahsoka Tano shortly after becoming a Jedi Knight. In the [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel)|novelization of Revenge of the Sith]], Anakin is described as a master of the Djem So form of lightsaber combat. At his best, Anakin is almost like "a droid with a lightsaber . . . every step a blow and every blow a step." As chronicled in James Luceno's book Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, Vader sheds his identity as Anakin Skywalker shortly after incurring his injuries on Mustafar; in the months afterward, he systematically pursues and kills the survivors of Palpatine's order to destroy the Jedi; in the process, he fully embraces his new identity as a Sith lord and disavows any connection to his former Jedi self. The novel also reveals that Vader plans to eventually overthrow Palpatine, and that he betrayed the Jedi because he resented their supposed failure to recognize his power. The redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker appears in the novel The Truce at Bakura, set a few days after the ending of Return of the Jedi. He appears to his daughter Leia, imploring her forgiveness. Leia condemns him for his crimes and banishes him from her life. He promises that he will be there for her when she needs him, and disappears. In Tatooine Ghost, Leia learns to forgive her father after learning about his childhood as a slave and the death of her paternal grandmother. In the novel The Unifying Force of the New Jedi Order series, set 30 years after A New Hope, Anakin's voice speaks to his grandson, Jacen Solo, telling him to "stand firm" in his battle with the Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong. In the Dark Nest Trilogy, Luke and Leia uncover old recordings of their parents in R2-D2's memory drive. For the first time, they see their own birth and their mother's death, as well as their father's corruption to the dark side. In Bloodlines, the second novel in the Legacy of the Force series, Jacen uses the Force to "watch" Anakin slaughter the children at the Jedi Temple. References Further reading *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Novelization, 1st edition paperback, 1999. Terry Brooks, George Lucas, ISBN 0-345-43411-0 *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Novelization, 2003. R. A. Salvatore, ISBN 0-345-42882-X *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Novelization, 1st edition hardcover, 2005. Matthew Woodring Stover, George Lucas, ISBN 0-7126-8427-1 *''The New Essential Guide to Characters, 1st edition, 2002. Daniel Wallace, Michael Sutfin, ISBN 0-345-44900-2 *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'', 2005. *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'', hardcover, 1998. Dr. David West Reynolds, ISBN 0-7894-3481-4 *''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Visual Dictionary'', hardcover, 1999. Dr. David West Reynolds, ISBN 0-7894-4701-0 *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'', hardcover, 2002. Dr. David West Reynolds, ISBN 0-7894-8588-5 *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'', hardcover, 2005. James Luceno, ISBN 0-7566-1128-8 *''Star Wars Databank''. Skywalker, Anakin, Vader, Darth See also *Skywalker family *Darth Vader External links * Anakin at Wookieepedia, a Star Wars wiki * Anakin at the English language Wikipedia. Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Padawans Category:Jedi Younglings Category:Star Wars